The present invention relates to an apparatus for absorbing wave energy, particularly to a resonant type apparatus for absorbing wave energy arranged at wave-breaking facilities such as a bank or a sea bulwark, etc.
Previously, the inventors have filed patent application Serial No. 185,620 on Sept. 9, 1980 for "Apparatus For Absorbing Wave Energy at Wave-breaking Facilities". However, this apparatus has a drawback in that its energy recovery efficiency has a low value of about 10% or less.